


Of Boxes and Bubblewrap

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The boy and girl were playing with the bubblewrap in the box.Post series. drabble.





	Of Boxes and Bubblewrap

"I'm gonna go throw away the box," Josh said.

"Why?" Donna countered, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Because it's useless?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not?" he asked. She shook her head. "Hold on, where's the twins?" At this she smiled, making him frown.

"The box?" he asked, incredulous. She shrugged. Josh opened the box, and there sat the two-year-old twins, smiling up at him.

"You put them in the box?" Josh asked.

"I did not put them in the box, she crawled into it and he followed," Donna said. The boy and girl were playing with the bubblewrap in the box.

"I guess the box has to stay then, huh?"

"Yup." She smiled.


End file.
